Platforms and tree stands have long been utilized by hunters to permit the hunter to rest in an elevated location within a tree. This is particularly advantageous in bow hunting and the like as the sport of bow hunting has gained popularity, a number of devices have been developed and proposed for enabling a person to ascend and descend a tree quickly and safely. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 discloses a multipurpose hunting cart with a ladder portion affixed to a protecting platform, and a pair of wheels attached to the ladder to form a wheeled cad when utilized in one position, and permitting the ladder to be propped against a tree with the platform connected to the tree, to service a stand,
The main drawback of that type of tree stand was in the inability to increase or decrease the height of the platform on the tree. For this reason a climbing tree stand is currently known in the prior art which permits the hunter to ascend and descend a tree trunk. Typically, a climbing tree stand provides a seat frame for supporting the hunter's body, and a foot frame for supporting the hunter's feet and legs. The seat frame and foot frame are typically separate units constructed to encircle a tree trunk and selectively engage the trunk to remain in place on the tree. When the frames are tilted, they are disengaged from the tree so that the frames may be independently permitted to slide vertically along the tree trunk. The hunter can thereby ascend and descend a tree by alternately standing on the foot frame while raising or lowering the seat frame along the tree, and then sitting on the seat frame while raising or lowering the foot frame. One example of such a tree climbing apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,338.
While each of these prior art devices has its own advantages, to date, the advantageous features of both apparatus have not been combined in a simple and efficient convertible tree stand which also permits climbing and descending a tree trunk.